


A Dance In A Tent

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry spoke his unheard mind to Hermione after their dance in the tent? With Ron gone, there is nothing in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance In A Tent

The dance came to an end far too soon and Harry could still see the fear in my eyes. I was trying to hide it, but I was worried about Ron and my parents. I was worried for the whole world I had grown to love over the past five years, and scared to death that it would vanish just as quickly as I had jumped in, both feet first. "Harry," I whispered, my head on his shoulder. "What do we do now? I don't know what to do." I was trying so hard to hold back the tears but they came anyway. He held me closer and waited for me to calm down. Together we sat down and he held my hand firm, looked me in the eyes and said "I don't know either Hermione, but right now we have to be strong for Ron and for everyone else we love. If we don't have hope then Voldemort has already won and we may as well give up now. We've come this far, so that's not going to happen, is it?" 

I shook my head and wiped the tears from my cheeks, giving a weak smile. "You're special Hermione." It was quietly said, but I knew he wanted to say something more. "Harry, please don't say what I think you're-" He held a hand up and I stopped talking. "Hermione I don't know what I'm thinking but right now I need you and I need you to be more than just a friend. Please, you have to understand what I'm talking about?" There was so much hope and worry in his glinting green eyes, but I just thought back to Ginny, back to Ron. I did know what he meant but it didn't mean it was right, did it? "Harry please don't say anymore. Just think of Ginny? Besides, we are both stressed and-" Yet a second time he cut me off, except this time it was with a kiss. 

It certainly wasn't my childhood fancy of a handsome prince who found me after following the trail left behind by a glass slipper. I was cold and the tent was damp. The lamp was running low and it was dark and gloopy. I broke away almost as soon as it had begun. "Stop it Harry! I'm sorry but I can't allow myself to get side-tracked with you or Ron or anyone. I'm worried sick about my parents and all you can think of is to kiss me? I'm going to bed; it's your turn to keep watch." He stuttered over a few words of an apology of some sorts, but I ignored him until he left the tent. I felt bad because I did find him attractive, but I just couldn't get my mind off of Ron. I missed his stupidity and just him. It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
